FF GaJe FB Super Junior
by Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper
Summary: SuJu narsis di FB


FF GaJe Super Junior – Facebook War

title : Facebook war

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

genre : Yaoi

Cast : all member suju

Warning : Boy x Boy, bagi yg keberatan gak usah bca. Ini FF gajje dapat menimbulkan efek samping gila, karna ketwa sendir dan pusing karna bingung ma ceritanya yg gak nyambung sama sekali. So hati – hati ya kalau baca ni FF.

Author poV.

Waktu itu adalah saat super junior M promo album baru mereka yg berjudul 'Perfection' di taiwan. Karna kegiatan promosi itu maka suju M harus tinggal di taiwan selama 2 bulan dan meninggalkan seoul dan juga dorm mereka.

Nah terus kan di dorm suju yg di seoul cuman ada, leeteuk, yesung, shindong, dan heechul doank dan ryeowook sebagai eternal magnae sangat khawatir dengan hyungnya terlebih yesung, dan ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi hyung kesayangannya lewat FB.

Selamat Datang Di Facebook

E-mail : .com

Kata sandi : ******

Berita terbaru. Berita Terpopuler 300+

status. Foto. Video. Tautan

**Apa yang anda pikirkan? **

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Huweee aku ingin pulang ke seoul T_T 5 menit yang lalu. Yesungie saranghae kkoming, Ditta Saranghae EvilKyu, Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins 1230 lainnya menyukai ini. 8 Komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Wookie kenapa wookie baby? Kangen yesung hyung ya?

hehehehe ^^V

3 menit yang lalu .suka

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Minnie hyung ne hyung, aku khawatir sama yesungie hyung T_T

aku takut dia selingkuh hyung sama kkoming, liat aja nick name FB'y

2 menit yang lalu . suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Iya yesung selingkuh dengan kkoming! Aku punya bukti perselingkuhan mereka!

hahahahaha X)

2 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Yesungie saranghae kkoming**

Wookie ani baby, aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan kkoming! Dia kan uri aegy yg baru pengganti ddangkoma!

Chulie hyung hyung jangan sembarangan ya! Itu fitness namanya! Nanti aku laporin siwon kalau hyung memfitnes ku!

baru saja. Suka

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Yesung hyung yg benar itu fitnah hyung! Dan sejak kapan kkoming jadi anak mu dan juga wookie?

Chullie hyung aku ingin lihat bukti apa yg hyung punya.

baru saja . suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

kalian bisa lihat di dinding Fbku, aku dah post buktinya X)

*senyum evil*

6 menit yang lalu. suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

chulie hyung hei itu milikku hyung! Jangan sembarangan di pakai!

2 menit yang lalu. suka

**Leeteukie Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

Ada apa ini?

*ketinggalan berita*

baru saja. Suka

Di tempat lain, heechul sedang menyusun sebuah rencana jahil buat mengerjai yesung dan juga ryeowook. Dia sedang asyik mengedit foto yesung dan kkoming, anjing peliharaan'y yg baru.

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Ini dia bukti perselingkuhan yesung dengan kkoming!

foto dinding (anggap aja ada foto yesung lagi mandi bareng kkoming XD)

10 menit yang lalu. Suka. 5 Komentar

**Ryeowookie Baby**

huweee yesungie hyung mandi bareng kkoming! T_T

hyung jahat, tega udah gak sayang aku lagi .

7 menit yang lalu.

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Aigoo yesung hyung O_o 3 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Minnie hyung jangan lihat foto itu .

#cemburu

1 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Yesungie saranghae kkoming**

HEECHULIE HYUNG! Ini benar – benar sebuah FITNAHHHHH!

Wookie baby Jangan percaya sayang, ini cuman editan. Aku gak mandi bareng kkoming kok!

sumpah deh!

baru saja. Suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

yesungie hahaha masa bodoh :P baru saja . suka

Dan akhirnya rencana heechul pun berhasil, perang di dunia facebook pun sepertinya tak dapat di hindari lagi. dan siapa penyebabnya? Kali ini bukan si evil magnae kyuhyun, tapi devil king heechul XD

Author poV end

Ryeowook poV.

Huweee yesungie hyung tega, hiks.. kenapa malah mandi bareng kkoming? Nick name FB'y juga sekrang ada kkomingnya. Apa – apa sekarang kkoming nyebelin deh! Aku mau bikin perhitungan dulu ama yesungie hyung!

*back to facebook*

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Yesungie hyung jahat! Hiks .. hiks...

pokoknya begitu aku pulang hyung gak akan aku kasih 'jatah' apapun!

baru saja. Heechulie Lady HeeHee, Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft, Leeteukie Kadir Korea menyukai ini.6 Komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding.

**Yesungie Saranghae Wookie Baby Yeongwonhi**

Yah jangan donk chagi! Aku udah ganti nickname FB gak pake kkoming lagi, jangan marah lagi ya baby. Jebal ...

*puppy eyes minjem dari kkoming*

baru saja. Suka

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Huweee itu masih bawa – bawa nama kkoming! . baru saja. Suka

**Leeteukie Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

yesung! Kau apakan anakku yg imut ini hah? Mau mati kau?

*power of umma*

baru saja. Suka

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Huweee umma...!

*lari kepelukan teuki umma*

baru saja. Suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Lebay deh XP baru saja. Suka

Hah yesungie hyung masih bawa – bawa nama kkoming! Aku gak suka! Huwee pengen pulang ke seoul, meluk teuki umma aku kangen teuki umma.

Ryeowook poV end.

Sungmin poV.

Huh kasihan wookie, dia lagi sedih sekarang gara – gara yesung hyung nyebut nama kkoming terus. Tapi aku juga kasihan! Si kyu nyebelin bgt sih! Dari tadi main starcraft mulu sambil FB'n, aku di cuekin!

Selamat Datang Di Facebook

E-mail :

Kata sandi : *******

Berita Terbaru . Berita Terpopuler 120+

status. Foto . video. Tautan

**Apa yang anda pikirkan? **

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Aishh! Aku di cuekin lagi ama kyuhyunnie! Awas kau kyu, jangan minta' jatah' dariku ,

*copas ancaman dari wookie baby*

Baru saja. Ditta Saranghae EvilKyu, Ryeowookie Baby, Leeteukie Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap, 890 lainnya menyukai ini. 7 Komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding

**Eunhyukkie Monkey Hae seorang**

Minnie hyung kenapa hyung? Apa yg di lakukan si magnae maniak games itu?

*gulung lengan baju bersiap nonjok kyu!*

baru saja. Suka.

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

hyukkie horeee ada hyukkie ^^ *peluk hyukkie* baru saja. Suka.

**Donghae Fishyukkie**

Hyukkie! Berani kamu nyet?

#CEMBURU

baru saja. Suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Andwee minnie hyung! Jangan donk!

Hyukkie hyung monyet awas aja berani peluk2 minnie hyung! Aku bakar semua DVD dan majalah yadongmu!

Baru saja. Donghae Fishyukkie menyukai ini.

**Leeteuki Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

Di sini ada apa lagi?

Minnie kamu di apain sama kyuhyun jelek mesum itu? Bilang sama umma.

baru saja. Suka

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Hae mian Hae, hyung gak jadi peluk hyukkie'y. Bau belum mandi dia XD

Kyuhyunnie tau akh gelap! XP

Teuki itu umma, aku di cuekin kyu main starcraft lagi T_T

2 menit yang lalu. suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

wah lagi pada tempur nih di FB XD

baru saja. Suka

Wahh ada heechul hyung, lebih baik aku kabur dulu. Secara kalau ada dia urusanku bisa tambah ribet and panjang, kayak wookie and yesung hyung sekarang. Eumm aku mau lihat wookie dulu deh.

Sungmin poV end.

Author poV.

KyuMin dan YeWook couple sepertinya sedang terlibat pertempuran di Facebook, sementara EunHae kayaknya baru mau di mulai pertempurannya. Tapi sebelum melihat peperangan EunHae kita lirik dulu SiBum couple.

Selamat Datang Di Facebook

E-mail :

Kata sandi : ********

Berita Terbaru . Berita Terpopuler

Status . foto . Video. Tautan** Apa yang anda pikirkan?**

**Siwonnie Love SnoWhite**

Tuhan tolong segera damaikan KyuMin dan YeWook couple. Juga jangan sampai EunHae couple berantem, dan pertemukanlah SiBum couple, KangTeuk couple dan HanHul couple

Amin.. ^_^

Baru saja. Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins,Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft, Leeteukie Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap 11927 lainnya menyukai ini.6 Komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding.

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpikins**

Amin ^_^

oke deh aku mau baikan sama kyuhyunnie

1 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Jjinjja minnie hyung? Huwaaa saranghae!

Siwonnie hyung gomawo! Doa'y mujarab, langsung di kabul!

baru saja. Suka

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi.**

Amin!

moga wookie baby cepet maaf'n aku terus cepet pulang!

baru

**Laateuki Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

huweee kangin appa! Cepat pulang! Umma kangen T_T

gomawo wonnie doa'y.

baru saja. Suka

**Siwonnie Love SnoWhite**

Ne hyung ^_^

yg akur ya kyu, minnie hyung jangan di cuekin lagi.

3 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Kibummie Killer Smile**

Amin siwonnie! Saranghae

Akhirnya 1 couple berbalikan dan 1 couple telah bertemu ^^. Tapi bagaimana dengan yg lain? Apakah wookie masih perang sama yesung? Kita lihat yuk.

*Wall To Wall*

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi Ryeowookie Baby **

Baby, mianhae. Maafin hyung ya, jangan ngambek and marah lagi. 15 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentar.

**Ryeowookie Baby Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi**

Sireoh! Yesungie hyung jahat! Selingkuh sama kkoming! Hikss T_T 10 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentar.

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi Ryeowookie Baby**

Ani baby, itu bohong. Chulie hyung aja yg ngefitnah hyung, hyung kan cinta and sayangnya ama Wookie Baby. 7 menit yang lalu. Suka . komentar

*Wall To Wall End*

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Wkwkwkwk couple – couple lagi pada sibuk berperang XD

tapi couple ku mana ya? .

Han gege!

5 menit yang lalu. Leeteuk Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap, Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft, Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins 234 lainnya menyukai ini. 9 komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Sabar ya chulie hyung, mungkin ini karma buat hyung karna sudah ngercokin YeWook couple X)

Peace ^^V

2 menit yang lalu. Suka.

**Leeteuki Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

couple ku juga ndak ada T_T

huweee kangin appa ,

1 menit yang lalu. Suka

**KangIn The Warrior**

sabar umma, appa pasti pulang ^^

baru saja. Suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

minnie Labu sepet sialan loe! Mau gw bikin sate kelinci?

Teuki nyampah aja lu, sana pergi huss huss!

kangin sama aja, cuman nyampah!

baru saja. Suka

**Hangeng Rice Cooker**

Chulie-ah, wae geure? Apa benar yg di katakan minnie? baru

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi**

han gege ne minnie hyung benar! Aku di fitness sama chulie hyung!

han gege tolong beri pelajaran padanya!

baru saja. Suka

**KangIn The Warrior**

heh kepala besar! Yg benar itu FITNAHHH!

BABO kau! XP

baru saja. Suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Han gege mianhae, habis aku iri pada mereka. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka Hueeee T_T

dan kalian minnie,sungie akan ku bunuh kalian nanti! Lihat pembalasan ku pada kalian! X)

baru saja. Suka

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Ampun chulie hyung! Ampun !

Kyuhyunnie tolong akuuu!

baru saja. Suka

Ancaman dan terikaan minta tolong sungmin mengakhiri pertempuran para member suju di status heechul. Sekarang mereka berbondong – bondong mengomentari dan menyampahi status dari Eunhyuk yg berantem dengan kyuhyun.

Berita terbaru . Berita terpopuler

**Apa yang anda pikirkan? **

**Eunhyukkie Monkey Hae seorang**

Kyuhyun magnae sialaaaannnn!

kau sembunyikan di mana DVD dan MAJALAH YADONG KU!

30 menit yang lalu. KangIn The Warrior, Donghae Fishyukkie, 38 lainnya menyukai ini. Komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Sudah ku bakar setelah aku tonton ber2 sama minnie hyung kemarin X) 27 menit yang

**Donghae Fishyukkie**

HYUK JAE! Bukankah kau janji tidak akan mengoleksi barang2 haram itu?

dan kau CHO KYUHYUN MESUM! XP

25 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Eunhyukkie Monkey Hae seorang**

Ampun hae sayang, kan itu juga salah satu panduan kita. jangan marah ya sayang :*

Ya CHO KYUHYUN ku bunuh kau nanti!

22 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Kyuhyunnie tolong aku!

Aku mau di jadiin sate kelinci and kolek labu sama chulie hyung ,

21 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Hyukkie monyet hyung aku tidak takut! Kau akan lebih dulu mati di tangan hae hyung X)

Minnie hyung tenang hyung, aku akan melindungimu.

17 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Shindong Get Merried**

Kacang – kacang, pisang – pisang, popcornya..

ayo yg haus yg haus

wkwkwkwk

15 menit yang lalu. Suka

**KangIn The Warrior**

Shindong Bang pisangnya se-iket berapa bang? XD

14 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Shindong Ada wortel gak bang? XD 14 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Shindong Racun monyet sama ikan juga kucing dan juga kura – kura terus anjing ada gak bang?

hhahahaha X)

13 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Shindong Get Merried**

wah maaf sodara – sodara sekalian saya baru saja bangkrut..

jadi barang – barang yg saudara beli tidak ada

permisi :D

10 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Eunhyukkie Monkey Hae seorang**

Shindong hyung nyampah aja hyung! Sanah pergi huss!

Kyu magnae sialan ngapain loe mau beli racun monyet sama ikan? Gue udah beli racun kelinci sama alien buat loe!

7 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Siwonnie Love SnoWhite**

Astajim hyungdeul semua ini lagi apa?

hyuk hyung bertobatlah jangan nonton atau pun baca sesuatu yg yadong lagi, dosa hyung.

Kyuhyun jangan suka usil, sifat dan kelakuanmu sudah seperti setan aja.

shindong hyung udah mau nikah jangan makan mulu, nanti tambah ehem mian endut.

kangin hyung dan juga minnie hyung bersikaplah lebih dewasa, arra?

2 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Rasain lu pada di omelin siwon XD

hahahahaha...

baru saja. Suka

**Hangeng Rice Cooker**

Chulie kau juga tidak boleh seperti itu!

nanti aku tidaka akan pulang lagi ke korea XP

baru saja . suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

chulie hyung Rasain :P

siwon hyung Insyaallah(?).

baru saja. Suka

**Eunhyukkie Monkey Hae seorang**

Baiklah wonnie, aku akan coba bertobat.

tapi aku masih dendam dengan magnae sialan itu XP

baru saja. Suka

Pertempuran pun selesai dan di damaikan oleh siwon. Sekarang mereka udah gak berantem lagi, tapi malah ngegangguin couple YeWook yg lagi pacaran di FB. Dan tiba2 datang 2 couple asing, siapakah mereka?

**Apa yang anda pikirkan?**

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi**

Gomawo buat **Ryeowookie Baby, **udah mau maafin aku^^

aku janji akan selalu mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku selama hidupku

1 jam yang lalu. Ditta Saranghae EvilKyu, Leeteuki Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap, Ryeowookie Baby 11289 lainnya menyukai ini. Komentar. Lihat Antar Dinding.

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Ne hyung, choenmenyeo

**KangIn The Warrior**

Prikitiewww ahhh XD 57 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Kyuhyunnie Evil Prince King Starcraft**

Adeuyyy cieh ciehh X) 53 menit yang lalu.

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi**

KangIn hyung and kyuhyun ngapain hah?

nyampah aja kerjanya! Sanah pergi huss...

50 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Sungminnie Bunny Pumpkins**

Cukhahae hyung! Akhirnya hyung baikan ama wookie^^ 47 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Ne minnie hyung, gomawo..^^ 45 menit yang

**Eunhyukkie Monkey Hae seorang**

ada yg CELEBEK nie ye heheh ^^V 40 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Leeteuki Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

Lee hyuk Jae! Jangan godain wookie lagi!

kalau kau gangguin aku gak akan pinjemin kamu mjlah XXX aku lagi!

37 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Donghae Fishyukkie**

Hah teuki umma masih nyimpen mjalah itu di bawah bantal ya? XD 35 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Ryeowookie Baby**

Umma? O_O 35 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Leeteuki Kadir Korea Tak Bersayap**

Aish keceplosan ,

kabuuuurrrr...!

34 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Jaejoong Namja Cantik**

Wah anak suju ternyata prevert juga yah... XD 30 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Yunho U-know**

kau baru tahu ya Boo? X) 29 menit yang lalu.

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi**

Kenapa banyak yg nyampah di statusku? T_T

Aish teuki hyung buka aib aja, lihat ketauan member DBSK sma JYJ!

27 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Jaejoong Namja Cantik**

Kau juga prevert yunnie ,

yesungie mian ya, numpang eksis ^^V

26 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Yunho U-know**

Tapi kau suka kan Boo? X)

Boo lebih baik kita chat saja, kasihan sungie harus membersihkan sampah kita nanti di statusnya.

kajja Baby ^^

25 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Heechulie Lady HeeHee**

Couple mesum and aneh lainnya O_o 23 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Max Changmin Monster Food**

Mian, aku sebagai anak dari YunJae couple meminta maaf pda yesung super junior.

krna umma dan appaku yg sembarangan nyampah di statusmu. Sekian..

20 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Yesungie saranghae Wookie Baby yeongwonhi**

Sebenarnya kau juga nyampah changmin, gak penting bgt tau!

18 menit yang lalu. Suka

**Siwonnie Love SnoWhite**

Sudah semua tidur, ini sudah malam. Gak baik masih Facebookan malem.

ayo hyungdeul tidur!

10 menit yang lalu. Suka

Dan semua member suju dan tadi ada DBSK and JYJ yg numpang lewat pun mengakhiri FB'n mereka atas nasehat dari pa ustad siwon (?). Karna hari sudah sangat malam dan mereka harus tidur untuk siap – siap menjalani rutinitas mereka keesokan harinya.

FINWkkwkwkwkwkwkw 1 lagi FF gaje karangan author abal XDmianhae kalo ada salah - salah cuz gak di edit dulu. gomawo buat yg dah mau baca^^


End file.
